Sweet Valentine Of SasuHina
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Kiba dan Naruto main tebak-tebakan tentang valentinenya Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat semua alibi tak masuk akal, Sasuke punya cara untuk menghadirkan valentine manis untuk Hinata/OOC, gaje/100 Love Story For SasuHina/DLDR!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Fumiko Yamazaki**

**Main cast : Sasuke Uciha X Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE siaga satu, abal, typo (maybe), dan jangan terlalu berharap dengan fic dari seorang author newbie *nangis dibawah meja**

**Dedicated for : 100 Love Story For SasuHina (kira-kira begituah nama eventnya *plak)**

…

**Don't like, don't read!**

…

Siang itu Hinata, Naruto, dan Kiba sedang menikmati makan siang di kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Sambil mengisi perut, mereka asyik mengobrol tentang apa yang dilakukan saat hari perayaan kasih sayang 'Valentine' besok.

"Huwe, saat valentine nanti, aku akan membawa Sakura-chan jalan-jalan dan luluran coklat. Malamnya, kami akan makan malam berdua diterangi dengan cahaya lilin. Hah! Pasti romantis sekali." Celoteh Naruto panjang lebar tanpa sadar kalau sedari tadi ada hujan lokal yang mengguyur Kiba karena dirinya.

"Naruto bila kau berbicara lagi, maka rencanamu tentang hari valentine tidak akan terjadi." Kata Kiba sambil memperlihatkan kuku tangannya yang diasah tajam (?).

Naruto yang merasa tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah temannya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Haa… Kiba! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Naruto kaget saat melihat rambut dan wajah Kiba yang basah.

"Naruto-_kun_, pada saat kau berbicara tadi, sendok kuahmu berayun dan menumpahkan kuah ramen ke arah Kiba-_kun_." Jelas Hinata lembut.

Naruto cengo, lalu memandangi Kiba yang muncul tanda simpang empat lampu merah di dahinya.

"Jadi Naruto, apa aku harus menambah luka di wajahmu?" dengan sangar Kiba memperlihatkan kukunya kepada Naruto dalam jarak dekat.

"Hee, _gomen_ Kiba. Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Naruto sambil memelas.

"Tidak sengaja apa sengaja?"

kali ini Kiba sudah membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Sudahlah, Kiba-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_ kan tidak sengaja, dia juga sudah minta maaf. Lagipula sesama temankan tidak boleh berkelahi." Kata Hinata menengahi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kiba yang paling tidak tahan dengan senyuman sahabatnya itu hanya melengos.

"Baiklah, terpaksa!"

Hinata tersenyum lalu meraih bahu Kiba.

"Kiba-_kun_ tidak boleh begitu." Bisik Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Naruto kau kumaafkan. Itu karena Hinata yang meminta."

"_Arigatou_, Kiba._ Arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_. Kau hebat sekali bisa membujuk Kiba. Pantas saja Sasuke bisa takluk olehmu! Kau memang hebat!" puji Naruto berlebihan.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata yang dipuji seperti itu langsung tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi, kira-kira apa yang akan Sasuke berikan untukmu saat valentine nanti?" Tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan keromantisan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan cokelat yang paling manis. Dan mereka akan memakannya bersama-sama saat malam valentine nanti. 'Dari mulut ke mulut'!"

PLAK!

Naruto hanya bisa mengusap-usap pipi kanannya karena tadi ditampar oleh Kiba.

"Kau jangan bicara macam-macam, Naruto!"

"Akukan hanya bercanda, Kiba."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku tidak marah kok." Kembali Hinata menengahi mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, "Jawabanku masuk akal kan?"

"Um, kurasa tidak, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hee.. Kenapa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka makanan manis."

"Hae? Masa?" tanya naruto tidak percaya

"Iya, benar!" jawab Kiba

"Dari mana kau tahu Kiba?" sanggah Naruto

"Buktinya dua bulan yang lalu, saat ulang tahun Hinata."

_**27 Desember 2012**_

"Hey, Kiba. Aku butuh bantuanmu hari ini." Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang kita kenal sebagai Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil menenteng belanjaannya di samping Kiba yang sedang asyik mengelus bulu lembut milik Akamaru.

"Hn, ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang agak heran karena tumben-tumbennya Sasuke meminta bantuannya.

"Pokoknya aku sedang membutuhkan keahlianmu, dan Akamaru." Perintah Sasuke dengan tegas.

Kiba hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke yang butuh bantuan, tapi malah dia juga yang memerintah. 'Dasar pantat ayam!' maki Kiba dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan setengah hati Kiba mengangguk, dan dengan penuh keraguan kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan.

…

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka sampai di mansion Uciha.

"Baiklah Sasuke, apa yang harus kukerjakan?" Tanya Kiba _to the point_.

"Duduklah di sofa!" lagi-lagi Sasuke memerintah.

"Hey, ayolah! Bukankah tadi kau butuh bantuanku?" desak Kiba yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk cepat-cepat menjauh dari pantat ayam menyebalkan itu.

"Aku bilang, duduk!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

Entah karena ngeri atau karena naluri keanjingan yang tertular oleh Akamaru(author dicekek Kiba), Kiba langsung duduk dengan patuh.

"Bagus. Tunggu di sini! Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kiba yang merutuki mati-matian dalam hati.

_30 menit kemudian_

"Maaf sudah menunggu sebentar." Kata Sasuke polos menghiraukan wajah masam Kiba.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kiba penasaran dengan piring tertutup yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Taaraa!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, Akamaru melompat ke pangkuan Kiba, sementara Kiba melongo.

"A,-, apa itu?" teriak Kiba histeris saat melihat benda seperti telur dadar tapi mengembang berwarna hijau di depannya.

"Ini, kue ulang tahun Hinata. Kau kan hebat dalam hal cium-mencium wewangian dan peka rasa. Jadi, cicipi kue tart ini!"

Kiba menengguk ludahnya berat. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya pada kue tart jadi-jadian yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Apa harus?" Tanya Kiba mencari kesempatan untuk selamat dari semua kemungkinan terburuk.

"Apa harus kupaksa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah

Kiba bergidik dan dengan berat hati mengambil pisau dan memotong kue tart jejadian hasil karya Sasuke.

"Hei, apa ini?" Tanya Kiba heran saat melihat lelehan sesuatu dari dalam kue.

"Oh, itu coklat. Hinata kan sangat suka makanan manis, jadi ku masukan coklat kedalamnya."

"Oh, jadi kau membuat kue tart ini untuk Hinata ya?" Tanya Kiba lagi sambil menaruh ke piring kue yang tadi dipotongnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku belum mencicipinya, aku rasa tartnya gagal."

Pernyataan Sasuke tadi langsung membuat tangan Kiba yang sebelumnya akan memasukan satu suapan besar kue, jadi terhenti di tengah jalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba sakartis

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kau saja yang coba!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau mati keracunan setelah memakan kue jejadian ini."

Bantah Kiba sambil melempar sendok.

"Ayo, Akamaru kita pergi!"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke segera menerjang Kiba, dan membuka paksa mulut Kiba.

"Ini semua demi Hinata!" dan dengan gigihnya Sasuke berusaha memasukan satu potongan besar kue tart gagal itu kedalam mulut Kiba.

"TIDAKKK!" suara Kiba membahana di seluruh pelosok mansion Uciha, sesaat setelah benda asing dan nista masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menyentuh indera pengecapannya.

_**Ending Flashback 27 Desember 2012 **_

"Wah, jadi kau di paksa Sasuke untuk memakan kue itu ya?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Begitulah! Gara-gara insiden itu aku harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari dan terapi untuk mengembalikan kepekaan pengecapanku." Jawab Kiba miris.

"Mengerikan sekali! Tapi untung saja itu kau bukan Hinata." Kata Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa Kiba sedang menangis dibawah meja karenanya.

"Lalu, kejutan apa yang akan diberikannya?" Naruto hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke kan kaya, pasti dia akan memberikan perhiasan untuk Hinata." Jawab Kiba enteng disahuti dengan gonggongan oleh Akamaru.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa tidak Kiba-_kun_."

"Ha? Ternyata dia pelit sekali. Begitu saja tidak mau." Celoteh Kiba

"Bukan begitu, Kiba-_kun_. Sasuke-kun juga pernah memberikan perhiasan kepadaku, tepatnya saat hari jadian kami yang pertama."

_**14 Januari 2007**_

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama, Hinata-_chan_." Kata Sasuke sambil mencium pipi tembem Hinata.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun, aishiteru_!" balas Hinata lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke yang tadi dipakainya untuk bersandar.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Hina-_chan_." Kata Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

"Hina-chan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Sasuke lalu merogoh saku celananya dan memperlihatkan kotak kecil berbentuk hari berwarna merah hati.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ini bagus sekali!" ucap Hinata kagum saat melihat sebuah cincin dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang terdiri dari berlian

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi sepertinya ini kekecilan untuk jari manisku."

"Ah, masa? Bukankah itu sesuai dengan ukuran jarimu?"

Sasuke langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari Hinata.

"Ah, _ittai_ Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Hinata kesakitan

Sasuke tidak perduli dengan teriakan Hinata dan terus memaksakan cincin yang kekecilan itu ke jari manis Hinata.

"Nah, masuk juga kan." Kata Sasuke tersenyum puas, tapi sesaat kemudian tampak heran dan panik saat melihat jari manis Hinata bengkak dan memerah.

"Hiks, Sasuke-_kun, ittai_!" isak Hinata. Air matanya sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

"_Gomen_ Hina-_chan_! Akan kulepaskan." Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menarik cincin itu berniat melepasnya dari jari Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-_kun_. Terlalu sesak." Ujar Hinata dengan air mata yang makin membanjiri pipi putihnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini. Kita coba lagi ya Hinata!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menarik cincin yang kini sudah menempel erat dengan kulit jari manis Hinata.

"Akh, Sasuke-_kun, ittai_." pekik Hinata diikuti dengan isakannya yang cukup keras.

Sasuke yang panik karena cincin tadi kini bertambah panik dan bingung saat melihat Hinata yang mulai menangis kesakitan.

"Hinata_-chan_, tenanglah!" bujuk Sasuke agar Hinata bisa diam dan tenang.

Tapi Hinata malah menggeleng dan terus menangis, membuat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Pantat Ayam?" bisik seseorang pelan didekat telinganya.

Telinga Sasuke langsung berdiri mendengar suara itu. Langsung saja Uciha bungsu itu menoleh kearah suara dan menemukan neji dengan pandangan tajamnya dan siap dengan kuda-kuda untuk men_jyuuken_nya.

Niat awal Sasuke yang ingin memaki orang itu jadi ciut saat tahu orang itu adalah Neji, seniornya dan kakak laki-laki Hinata.

"_Nii-san_.." panggil Hinata lirik disela isakannya.

"Hinata, apa dia melukaimu? tenang saja! _Nii-san_ akan menghajarnya." Neji sudah mengambil posisi menyerang saat Hinata mencengkram pelan lengannya.

"_Iie, Nii-san_. Tapi cincin ini tidak bisa lepas dari jariku."

Sesaat setelah Hinata mengatakannya, raut wajah Neji yang tadinya marah kini sedikit lega tapi berganti dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Baiklah Hinata, _Nii-san_ akan mencoba melepaskannya. ini akan terasa sakit, jadi cobalah untuk menahannya. kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan Neji mulai memutar-mutar cincin itu melingkari jari manis Hinata.

"KYYAAAA…. _ITTAI_!" teriakan Hinata tadi langsung mengagetkan semua semua anggota klan Hyuuga yang sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara berat Hyuuga Hiashi langsung menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Tou-san_… Hiks, hiks, hiks_, ittai_." isak Hinata.

…

Hiashi menghela nafas. Diliriknya Hinata yang mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengering.

"Lain kali, bila cincin atau gelang kesempitan dan tidak bisa keluar dari jarimu gunakan saja minyak goreng atau air sabun untuk membuatnya licin!" kata Hiashi sambil terus mengolesi sekeliling cincin itu memakai minyak goreng.

Dalam satu tarikan pelan tapi tegas, cincin itu akhirnya terlepas dari jari Hinata.

"_Arigatou, Tou-san_." ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Hiashi lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Pandangannya lalu teralih ke arah dua pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tangan yang menjewer teinga masing-masing.

"_Tou-san_, aku kan hanya ingin menolong Hinata-_chan_. Kenapa aku dihukum juga?" Tanya Neji sambil memelas.

"Iya, _Ji-san_. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepada Hinata." Tambah Sasuke ikut-ikutan memelas.

"Kalian ini! sudah besar tapi pikiran sama seperti anak kecil. Kutambah hukuman kalian. Sekarang hapalkan perkalian dari satu sampai seribu!" perintah Hiashi tegas.

"Hah? Seribu? Banyak sekali, _Ji-san_." Protes Sasuke yang kemudian batal setelah menerima _deathgare_ dari Hiashi.

"Lakukan sekarang juga atau kutambah lagi hukumannya." Ancam Hiashi.

"Baik, _Tou-san_."

"Iya, _Jii-san_." jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

_**Ending Falsback 14 Januari 2007 **_

"Huahahaha… Kasihan sekali Sasuke kena hukuman seperti itu. Bwahaha…" Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak ada dirumahmu saat itu." Sesal Kiba kerena melewatkan momen berharga di mana Sasuke dan Neji dihukum seperti anak-anak oleh Leader Klan Hyuuga itu.

"Lucu sekai! Hanabi saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sakit perut melihat _Nii-san _di hukum seperti itu." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian itu.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial yang akan Sasuke berikan padamu besok?" Tanya Kiba, menatap wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba terlihat murung tapi tetap memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"_Iie_. Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ pasti menyiapkan kejutan untukku. meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin." Kiba dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Didalam pikiran mereka sedang sibuk memikirkan nasib Hinata yang entah beruntung atau sial mendapatkan kekasih yang tampan, rupawan, kaya, hebat disegala hal, dan payah di percintaan.

"Hm, baiklah Hinata, aku pulang duluan ya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk." Kiba lalu keluar dari kedai ramen dikuti dengan Naruto yang sebelumnya berpamitan setelah di telpon oleh Sakura.

…

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Sesekali ditendangnya batu-batu yang tergeletak begitu saja di trotoar. Pikirannya melanglang buana ke titik nun juah di sana. Perasaannya berkecamuh mengingat percakapan mereka bertiga tadi siang, antara kesal, sedih, kesepian. Membuatnya tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata sekarang.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Akhirnya Hinata tersadar dan langsung meresponi ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"_Moshi-moshi_" jawab Hinata tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang sudah meneleponnya.

'Apa kau sudah tertidur Hinata-_chan_? Suaramu begitu lesu.' hanya dari suaranya Hinata tau itu adalah Sasuke.

"_Iie_, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya sedikit penat saja." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan ujung syalnya.

'Oh, ya? Hm.. Kau sedang apa Hinata-_chan_?'

"Aku baru pulang kerja. Hari ini agak lembur."

Hinata menatap ke arah arlojinya memperhatikan dua buah jarum yang memiliki panjang yang berbeda. Pukul 11.30 p.m

'Kalau begitu, sekalian mampirlah ke taman tempat kita pertama kali kencan dulu.' Pinta Sasuke.

"Hn? Selarut ini?" dahi Hinata berkerut mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

'Datang saja!'

"Hm, baiklah. Jaa." Meskipun agak ragu akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan saja.

'Jaa.'

-piip-

sambungan terputus, dan Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju taman kota Konoha yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Didalam otaknya kembali terbayang keadaan tempat itu dulu. Bersih, indah, nyaman. Ya, Hinata tidak pernah melupakan tempat itu, tempat yang penuh dengan bunga Sakura dan pohon Cemara yang ditanam rapi dan terurus dengan baik. Meskipun sekarang, keadaan tempat itu jauh dari yang dulu.

…

"Hosh, hosh, hosh" nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi.

Dilihatnya arlojinya.

Pukul 23. 55 p.m., jam segini apa mungkin Sasuke akan pergi menemuinya? Bodoh saja kalau iya.

Hinata lalu berjalan, ke dalam bagian kanan dalam taman.

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama Hinata di sana.

Tapi saat dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon Sakura yang dipakai dia dan Sasuke untuk bersandar dulu waktu kencan, tiba-tiba keadaan berubah.

Terang benderang dengan lampu hias yang dipasang dipohon Saukura dan Cemara, yang menyala tiba-tiba.

Hinata ternganga melihat pemandangan didepannya. Pohon Sakura, pohon Cemara dan rumput-rumput yang menghiasi taman itu persis seperti yang dahulu.

Ditambah dengan sebuah meja makan yang ditata apik dan duabuah kursi yang diyakininya diperuntukan untuk dirinya.

"Kau sudah datang ya Hinata-_chan_." Sebuah lengan yang kekar melingkari lehenya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini…" kata-kata Hinata terputus saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya.

"Aku ingin mengingat masa kencan kita yang dulu." Bisik Sasuke.

"Persis sekali!" lirih Hinata berkata mengungkapkan kekagumannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke mengambil kotak berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya.

"Jangan cincin yang kesempitan lagi. Aku tidak mau!" dengan segera Hinata mendeklarasikan ketidaksukaannya.

"Yang ini lebih cocok untukmu!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sesuai sekali kan." Sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga lavender yang bertahtakan berlian, kini menghiasi rambut indigo Hinata.

"_Kirei_." Kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata memerah.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Hinata malu-malu saat Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Um, Hinata. Happy Valentine. _Aishiteru_." Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata.

"_Aishiteru mo_ Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata! Kita makan malam. Aku banyak memasak masakan pedas untuk kita." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata memnbawanya ke arah meja.

"Um, makanan pedas. Aku suka."

Sasuke dan Hinata pun larut dalam perbincangan asyik saat makan tengah malam menyambut Hari Valentine yang sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yah, siapa yang menyangka kalau Hinata yang memiliki Sasuke yang payah dalam bidang percintaan bisa mendapat kejutan manis dan amat romantic di hari Valentine? Ya, satupun pasti tidak.

_**Happy Valentine Day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

**A/N: Fu~fu~fu~ Fuko malu nih. Semoga fiksi ini lebih bagus dari yang dulu-dulu. And makasih ya buat Hilda-san yang udah bikin event ini, ya lumayan lah buat pelampiasan gara-gara nggak punya pacar di hari valentine. Khukukuku, salahkan Om Masashi yang bikin suami saya Neji meninggal kemarin *ambil piso*. Ya, berhubung ini fiksi gaje dan abal banget, jadi Fuko yang banyak bacot kali ini cukup tinggalkan jejak di fiksi ini. Review ya, minna-san. Arigatou, jaa mata.**

**Salam manis, Fumiko Yamazaki**

***kissing you* **


End file.
